The Nature of the Beast
by Kim The Manipaltive Little Mo
Summary: After the movie Labyrinth Jareth finds himself a new love and she is not what she seems to be...


Otis Fayinton sat at his desk in the Apassionta offices looking 

over the papers on the Goblin King. Carefully he considered each one, each 

exploit of Jareth's shocking history. Very soon now it all would come tougher. His 

unknowing agent was in the Underground and she would set the things in 

motion. Indeed things already where on there way. Again Otis smiled and 

sat back in his chair. Very soon now Jareth would be under his complete and 

total control. All he had to do was wait while things fall into place all 

around him...

  
  
  
  


Jareth smiled enjoying the warm May sunshine. He quietly looked to 

Gwen picking some grass out of her hair. The smile she had for him warmed 

his heart. He smiled back feeling truly young again. She had changed him in 

her innocence. She loved fully with all her heart and she loved him. Sweetly, 

completely without any thought for anything else. She loved with her whole 

heart. Jareth once again thanked his lucky stars for who ever it was that had 

wished her away. They took away the darkness and left him in the warm 

sunshine of love.

  
  


The two stayed there simply looking in each others eyes for a 

forever in entirety], loving simply being am to do so. Fairies and flowers bobbed 

in the sunshine around them because they where enthralled with the love that 

seemed to send out vibes into the darkness, making everything warm and the air 

sweet. Jareth took Gwen's face in his hands and kisses her softly. A 

simple kiss that spoke volumes about true love, first love and innocence. Very slowly the 

twilight came, bringing with it the reminder that dinner and sleep await.

  
  


Gwen smiled softly and turned to dress for dinner once they reached 

the castle. In the safety of her room she trailed her fingers across her 

lips savoring the memory of the kiss. She leaned the side of her forehead 

against the window remembering the once upon a time she very nearly had, if 

only... She stopped herself not wanting to wound herself with something that 

might never had changed or might never have happened. Fate could not be 

changed. She dressed for dinner weary and resigned for where ever the fates may 

lead mortals are bound to follow.

  
  


A smile came to her lips as she saw Jareth standing there. He 

looked so handsome in his simple blue velvet frock coat and leggings, he face 

alight with love. He turned from the moonlight a simple golden box in his 

hands. He stepped to her before lowering himself gracefully down onto one knee. 

Gwen stood there tears of happiness in her eyes as he took her hand and 

kissed it. 

"Gwen, you are my love my life without you I think my world would stop. 

I kneel before you not as a king but as a simple man whom without you is 

nothing. I humbly beg of you to be my wife, my queen, my lover and my 

best friend. Well you please marry me?" He opened the box to revel a lovely 

golden ring set with Celtic knots and a simple crystal ball. He removed 

it dropping the box on the floor and slide it up her finger.

  
  


Her eyes light with tears and love she spoke in a soft voice which 

accented her upper class English accent."Yes Jareth, a million times 

yes." He jumped up and took her into his arms kissing her with a fiery passion, 

yet tenderly and with great care. The cry was tossed out into the kingdom 

that they would at last have a queen and the ale flowed. The curse would be 

ended and they would finally be happy. Cheers and tears of happiness filled 

the goblin city and goodwill and ale flowed like the sea. The couple 

celebrated with sips of champagne and loving glances before retiring to there 

separate rooms. 

  
  


On earth Otis simply made a triangle of his fingers and placed them 

to his balding forehead. The plan was coming into it's own and very soon 

now he would have his revenge...

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Otis stared out the window of his Midtown office. So many memories 

came flooding backs as the twinkling lights below flickered a stern reminder 

of what his job here truly was. The Underground plan was working 

wonderfully. Everything that he had fought so hard to do was being done. He smiled, 

soon Jareth would be punished and the world would know and be safe. Jareth 

would never interfere again.

  
  


Gwen smiled childish in her delight as she tried on wedding gowns. 

The wedding was only weeks away and yet she couldn't make up her mind on 

which she wanted. Memory tugged at her she was in the solar picking out her 

torso for a different wedding to a king one that would reunite... She shook 

her head at all the silly thoughts. She smiled and flounced around in a 

wreath of white lace. She laughed a sound like music and tried the next dress on. 

No darkness would dare trend on the innocence of her true love.

  
  


Jareth smiled as he watched Gwen in the mirror. Yes, he knew it was 

bad luck but he couldn't help himself. He had never been this much in love 

before not even with Sarah. Jareth turned with a sigh to the things that where 

the bane of every ruler, paperwork. The wedding invitations where pouring 

in and he himself was keeping track of which rulers where coming so they would 

be welcomed properly. "Morgan, check, Darkness, check, Titania, check," he 

added there names to the others already on the list. "Only two more to go 

Oberon and that guy I always forget. Well, he won't be forgotten this time." 

  
  


Jareth went to work on the wedding that would end the curse and 

bring prosperity to the Underground. It would be a grand affair. All the 

royalty in the magical realm and the best entertainment from Earth. It would be a 

wedding just ready for a happy ever after. Something deep down inside 

of him told Jareth that there would never be a happy ever after for him no 

matter what he might wish. Jareth pushed the doubts away, trusting in Gwen's 

love, their love, to bring them to the life that they deserved.

  
  


Nighttime came to the Underground as it is wrought to do and Gwen 

slept in a room fit for a princess or a future queen. She tossed and turned 

in a dream filled sleep as the past spread over her like a silken spider web. 

She saw him come riding towards her golden hair gleaming, with eyes that an 

angel would envy. How he rode with banners held high his suit of armor 

gleaming like sliver in the light. How she smiled when he asked for a token to 

ride in the joust. So soon it all wound end. The voice in the darkness and a 

name that means water that never should have been there. Gwen awoke with a 

start the strange voice ringing in her ears. "All your fault all your fault 

you must make it right"

  
  


With a faint whimper she whispered,"I well make it right I promise 

I well." The voice smiled as his own memories filled his head. Things 

he'd done things he didn't do the things he would be forced to do, all held his 

attention in equal measures and he sighed knowing that you truly never 

can go back.

  
  


Far away in his office, Otis looked again over his plans. Nothing 

can go wrong he assured himself. The very last pieces where falling into 

place. at that moment a man in a black suit walked in. He was one of the 

Apassionta 13 agents, and Otis's most trusted one. With a flounce of his hand he 

dropped a scroll of parchment onto Otis's desk. His voice gave the smile that his 

lips and eyes did not. "You invitation to the wedding."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


This is the next part in my story. I want to thank you for comments and please keep them coming. Also please send title ideas because I am at a loss for them. Anyway I own nothing so please don't sue me. I'm poor and you'll get squat. Anyway the Laby RPG plot idea is still the same so anyway here I go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


In the far reaches of Avalon, Morgan La Faye also tossed in a web of dreams. Dreams of the past present and future all jumbled tougher in an odd menagerie. She tried to focus them just on the past. On two knights one with hair the color of gold and the other with the hair the color of night. From the moment she heard du Lac she knew that HE was up to something. Some people just never know when to end an affair. It had gone badly for them but Morgan knew that it would never work out. The two where just to hard headed.

  
  


The dream shifted and he was there in the throne room, wearing his wizard disguise. Morgan knew it was him for indeed how could she not? The power that fell from him practically said his name out loud. Through out the coronation she watched HIM wondering why he chose the golden haired one to put on the throne. In her mind's eye she saw a small girl with dark braids and jewel blue eyes that where wide and inquisitive like a kittens. Soulmates these two where she thought. She never knew how wrong she would turn out to be.

  
  


The dreams shifted again and they where outside in a courtyard. HE was there with his dark hair shining in the sunshine. The girl was there as well her eyes round and sad as if she was sleepwalking through her life. There would be a war she knew, just as HE had wanted. The old ways and the faith had been betrayed and he would extract his revenge anyway he could, even if it meant the innocent one's death. 

  
  


Again the dreams, fickle companions that they are, changed and she was forced to see the child's death again. Legend and myth would give her a happy ever after, never telling of the dark things that had happened to her in the end. Yes, that was HIS fault as well. HE had abounded her in the labyrinth of lies and accusations. HE didn't kill her body first, no he killed her sprit and her heart.

  
  


Morgan tossed on the satin pillows feeling shame centuries old. Why does the past always come back to haunt us? She saw the caves where she thought she had locked him and his madness away, knowing in her head that she never truly would be able to. If only she had succeeded then so many things would have been different... She sighed knowing that the emptiest words that they'll ever be are could have, would have, should have.

  
  


She awoke wondering why mortals always imagine that they have happy ever afters, when there really is no such thing. The dreams and the dreams feel the same things come ruin or rapture, for the dreams are immortal they are based on the dreamer. And feel the same things that they do. Love hate pain are always strong emotions in a mortal or immortal. Morgan got out of bed and dressed thinking perhaps that all of this was coming on because of Jareth's marriage to a mortal girl. She hoped that Gwen was better then Sarah and wasn't at all like Gwenievere because she didn't wanna nurse Jareth through something like that.

  
  


HE turned in his sleep remember past plans and thinking on new ones. He always destroyed things in his way and Otis Fyerinton was first on the list. But he knew that everything would reveal it's self in it's appointed time because he holds all the cards now...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well?

~Kimberelee

  
  


OK guys here's the next part please keep comments and title idea's coming in. I don't own Laby or Avalon or Morgan or anyone else I'm owned actually so don't sue me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The wedding was two days away and the entire throne room was filled with gifts. Jareth was like a child anew seeing it all through Gwen's eyes. The weeks of preparation seem to have flown as the entire Underground seemed to make itself sparkly clean and new looking for the wedding. After all it wasn't everyday the King got married and a curse was lifted. Thousands of flowers and silk banners and bunting filled the castle to the very brim as the guests arrived one by one. There where parties, luncheons, brunches and toasts lasting until all hours of the night. No one even noticed the brightly colored package that held Otis's present. Something that would end the feasting forever.

  
  


Gwen smiled wearing her innocence proudly like a flag on her sleeve. She was gracious to all the guests being they the dumbest goblin to Darkness himself. She gave each of them her fullest consideration and attention, listening to even the most of the wall ideas. Every person came up to Jareth to congraduate him on his good fortune and for his choice in a wife. He watched her when their eyes meet the room could feel the love and warmth, being near them made true love seem so real they could reach out and touch it.

  
  


When they where alone, away from all the pomp and circumstance, Jareth wrapped his arm around her and they looked out into the starry, moonlit night. "You see my love?" He asked her softly and his voice was like a breath on the wind." Even the stars envy are love. See how muted they are this night. It is almost as if they are in mourning for they know that soon they shall have to share you with me." His embrace and kiss where like the moonlight soft silvery almost as if filled with the light that only comes with love. They stood there alone simply touching and staring over the stars, never knowing that they where being observed by their phantom enemy.

  
  


At last, as the pink of the dawn came Gwen returned t her room humming very softly. *This is the last night I shall sleep alone,* she thought and it filled with happiness. Nothing not even dreams could take the feeling that she was floating away. Somewhere deep down a thought came for the golden haired knight with the jewel blue eyes. She leaned against the post of her bed knowing that somehow deep down the bubbling feeling was gonna go away and never come back.

  
  


She took a shaky deep breath and wondered if she had made all of that up to fill her life before Jareth. Her loves WAS real, it WAS true and nothing could ever take that away. Reassured she climbed into bed and closed her eyes knowing that when she awoke it would be her wedding day.

  
  


Jareth haunted the paths of his youth, wondering what he had found meaning in before Gwen. He knew that the life in the past was hell and it was the past. Gwen was his future and nothing was gonna change that. As he walked he put away past heartaches, his footsteps giving the names that his mouth would not speak. Sarah, Alissa, Morgan, Lily, Titania, all of the names fell away never to be sorrowed over again. His eyes straight ahead, he planted future flowers of Gwen and their children.

  
  


HE watched Jareth as he walked. HE heard the thoughts in Jareth's head, felt the ghosts that Jareth was putting to rest. HE smiled knowing what tomorrow would indeed bring. As an invited guest HE would have a front row seat. Jareth would never trouble him again. HE reached out and plucked a white rose from the arrangement on the alter. Grasping it tightly he slowly pulled the petals out laughing softly as they landed on the floor. "Soon Jareth your love well crumble as easily as these petals. And your cries of pain well fall upon me like a rain of blood." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well?

~Kimberelee

OK so guys I need comments or I don't know if I'm gonna post any more 

of the story. I might just send it to the people who do comment so if you like 

it or hate it please let me know. OK I don't own Laby or Legend or anything else 

because I am merely a simple escaped mental patient coming to get 

you.... Wait where was I? Anyway this is based on a plot idea I had for the 

Laby RPG on AOL. So anyway here we go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning of the wedding things started up without a hitch. 

Everyone's plans seemed to be moving right on schedule. The bride dressed in a 

lovely simple gown of white lace, her hair in elaborate braids down her back 

held tougher with flowers. Jareth dressed simply in a plain black tux no 

tights in sight. The garden was filled with white ribbons and flowers, the guests 

all assembled in their best finery.

  
  


Gwen walked down the aisle and small beaming from her face. With 

small delicate steps she walked towards her new life and love. The guests 

didn't move their eyes from her. As she appeared the goblins in the city 

cheered and the cheers touched her heart, reminding her of another time people 

cheered for her for a kingdom. She pushed the thought away no darkness would 

mar her on this day. 

  
  


Jareth couldn't keep his eyes off of her. As the stood tougher 

their fingertips pressing the world seem to stop, as if with joy for this 

moment. As Morgan spokes the words that would bind them forever their eyes meet 

and eventually their lips, and they vowed silently that they would never 

again be apart. As the crown was placed upon Gwen's head a cheer went up that 

went on for minutes the people knew that the curse had indeed ended.

  
  


The couple sat in thrones as the formalities began. One by one the 

guests came up to wish them well and welcome Gwen as queen. Hands and cheeks 

where kissed, hugs exchanged. Finally all the guests where done. Jareth set 

his mouth knowing that he had been stubbed by Oberon again. His eyes sought 

and found Morgan's and she nodded. This was not like him at all. at that 

moment a fanfare burst through the air and all the guests looked up.

  
  


Oberon stood there in all his finery, his sliver hair glowing like 

moonlight. He barely nodded to the guests and then walked to the dais 

where Gwen and Jareth sat. He smiled and leaned over Gwen's hand his eyes 

peering deeply into hers. She knew those eyes. They had haunted her for years, 

for centuries. His voice spoke into her mind as the memories came flooding 

back. He was the one who had used her to cause her love's downfall. And 

somewhere deep inside she knew that he was using her again. 

  
  


A soft whimper escaped her lips and a tear slide down her face. All 

guests all looked at her as she froze. In that moment, in the past, 

everything just fell apart. Oberon turned, the smile like ice on his 

cheeks. It froze Jareth to his very core. As he looked at Gwen he knew that 

happy ever after was at it's end. With great glee Oberon's voice filled the 

throne room. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you Gwenievere, Queen of 

Britain and wife to Arthur, whore to Lancelot." The crowd began to turn ugly 

and murmurs voiced of suspicions spread. 

  
  


Jareth stood and looked to Gwen his face shrouded in accusations. 

"Is what he says true Gwen? Tell me it isn't true!!" His voice shook as he 

pulled her up by the shoulders and shook her when her eyes wouldn't met his. A 

simple tears slide down her face and a sobbing breath was his only 

answer. 

"Why did you come here? Did you ever love me at all? Why are you here 

Gwen? Do you mean to betray me as well? What do you want from me?" He shouted 

the questions and all she could do is cry. He shook her as tears filled his 

eyes. 

  
  


Oberon smiled watching his handy work. It was so similar to all 

those years ago. He vanished quickly as the guests started to leave. This was 

something that was best handed between the king and queen. Gwen, Jareth 

and Morgan remained as the room suddenly swept into a swirling vortex 

sucking them in. They passed out and when they came to they where bound hand 

and foot in a sanitized lab

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Hey guys. Thanks for the comments. This is gonna be the last part I post and when you read the end you'll know why. So if the suspense is killing you give me a comment and I might post the rest. Anyway I don't own anything so don't sue me. This symbol ~ minds a telepathic conversation. I'd like to thank Raven Jthegoblinking@aol.com for her input. This story kinda uses some of her actions as Jareth and I thank her from the bottom of my heart for letting me use them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Gwen dreamt as she was locked onto the table her hands and feet bound. The past that she thought was a dream came back to haunt her if full force now. And why not he life with Jareth was destroyed. She whimpered as she remember the night when Merlin appeared at the castle. Oh, how she had hoped that it wasn't real, the bargain she had made with the devil himself. He had come to her in her innocence telling her that she would cause the death of Arthur and the end of peace in Britain. He told her that he was from the future but she could change it if she would only go to this place and make the king there fall in love with her. She never knew that she would fall for him to.

  
  


Otis looked over at the three people that where tied tougher in the lab. Sliver magic proof shackled held there hands and feet as the slept. His sliver eyes gleamed and his mouth curved into a cruel smile. He went to the silver tray which held the instruments and gazed into them. Soon Jareth would never bother anyone again. 

  
  


Gwen awoke slowly looking around the sterile room. She turned her head painfully seeing Jareth lying next to her his head cut open. His mouth was half open as he slept and tears spilled from her eyes. What had she done? She pulled on her arms and to her sock they gave little. She reached her hand for his, a part of her knowing that he didn't want her to touch him and she felt like a part of her had indeed died.

  
  


Jareth awoke slowly his eyes blinking from the brightness. Some deep part of him hoped that the past night was a dream, but he knew that was a lie. His eyes sought her automatically flexing his hands and finding them bound. He tossed magic at them and slowly realized that it wasn't working. Somehow the mortals had found away to block his magic. The room came alive suddenly as ten men in white coats buzzed around him all wearing sterile masks.

  
  


The door slid open suddenly and Otis walked through in a black suit and tie. Jareth's breath caught as he looked at this man knowing his face. His breath caught as he realized who it was that held him. He cursed silently and vowed not to show any fear or beg no matter what happened. His forced his voice and face cold as he spoke. "Hello Oberon."

  
  


Oberon/ Otis's face showed no emotion as Jareth spoke, but he smiled frostily. His voice rang in Jareth's head ~I'm glad you're not as dumb as I thought. You see this was my protection from the stupid mortals. Your's to I might add but then you went and slept with Titania and you spoke against me in the magical council. Now you're gonna be very sorry Jareth. I promise you that.~

  
  


Jareth sneered as Oberon spoke, wondering what he did have planed for him. As he looked into Oberon's frosty eyes Jareth had a revelation. ~Oh gods YOU where Lancelot weren't you. I knew that Morgan had nothing to do with that. YOU caused Camelot's end. You destroyed Gwen's life. You where Merlin weren't you and you used everything against her you sick ****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

  
  


Oberon's smile grew as he stepped forward to the try of interment's. He picked up a scalpel and slide it across Jareth's arm grinning as he bite his lip to keep from crying out. Oberon picked up a small dropper of acid and dropped some on Jareth's face watching it burn with little interest. A soft whimper fell from Jareth's lips as he did this. ~You aren't dumb are you little boy? Oh well Jareth, it makes little difference. Your time has ended. And if this isn't causing you enough pain...~ Oberon picked up a scalpel again and trailed it over Jareth's forehead making tiny thin cuts. 

  
  


Oberon moved the scalpel down Jareth's face marring his features. He slid the point across Jareth's throat and ears grinning sadistically. ~I'll just have to find something that well Jareth.~ He slide the point down Jareth's chest in circles leaving blood in his wake as the assistants took samples of it. ~ Where is your most sanative spot Jareth? What is that you take the most pride in? I think I know.~ The blade slid down around Jareth's tights and the assistants peeled them away. ~Soon we shall see if anyone wants you ever again.~

  
  


With an evil grin Oberon took Jareth's manhood into his hand, raised the scalpel and sliced it neatly off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanna know what happens next? Comment Comment Comment

~Kimberelee


End file.
